


Prima Luce

by dearlydepart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Until Dawn, Cabin AU, Character Death, F/M, Horror Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlydepart/pseuds/dearlydepart
Summary: You can't change what happened last year- the past is beyond our control. You must accept this to move forward.Returning to Kimimela Mountain after what happened last year was probably the worst decision Rey could have made.On the one year anniversary of the terrible tragedy, Rey and her friends accept Ben's invitation back to the mountain. As the group separates to partake in their own festivities, their seemingly idyllic getaway begins to quickly turn sinister in more ways than one.





	Prima Luce

**Author's Note:**

> Well- let's see how this goes. Enjoy!

_Before we begin, there are a few things I need to make sure you understand. You see, **no one can change what happened last year**. The **past is beyond our control**. You have to accept this in order to move forward. _

 

_It was a mistake coming back._

Rey shivered, whether it was from the bitterness of February air or the anxiety of being back here- she couldn’t tell. 

This place held so many precious memories- of baseball with Finn and Rose, of mountain hikes with Poe and Jessika, and quiet chats with Ben in the theater room.

It was different now, and it wasn’t just the weather. This last year had proven just how different things had gotten since  _it_ happened.

Rey shuttered at the thought of what had happened the last time she was here and pushed it to the back of her mind. It was tough enough coming back here without thinking about what happened— or the part she played in it. 

The snow crunched under her feet as she traveled from the road where the bus had dropped her off to the winding pathway leading into the woods. A well worn sign hung a above the pathway, supported by a tree branch identifying the now familiar name, forever ingrained in her mind—  **KIMIMELA MOUNTAIN**.

It was nearly dusk as Rey traveled through the forest, the lights along the path guiding her towards what she knew was at the end of the path, the ski lift.

 Rey could clearly picture her first time on the mountain four years ago. It had been summer then and Ben’s parents had invited family and friends to a house warming party for their recently built cabin. However— cabin probably wasn’t the right word for what Rey saw when she arrived at the expansive lodge that dominated the mountainside. It was almost as if they had  _bought a mountain._

Thelodge was enormous. It expanded three floors with multiple bedrooms and even a theater room in the basement. It was seemly a warm and welcoming home, however something never felt right. Rey identified even on her first time there that  _something_ —  _something_  was off.  

Reyhad met the Solo’s only a year earlier to the party through her paternal grandfather Ben Kenobi who was friends with the Solo family. Rey was 14 at the time, and the Solo’s son Ben was two years her senior.

It was the Solo’s who had gotten Rey into Elan Conservatory after her grandfather had passed away when she was 16 and had nowhere to go. Attending the prestigious private school was one of the best things that ever happened to Rey as she was both able to get a fantastic education and make friends like Finn, and Rose

However Rey’s relationship with Ben frustrated her somewhat. Usually Ben  was all smiles when he was hanging out with her and her friends— but she noted that during his time in high school he had constantly got into fights with other students. Seemly the only reason they hadn’t kicked him out was that his parents made a substantial donations to the school.

The Solo’s wealth was never a question, Leia’s bloodline was one from a political dynasty that expanded far back to a former president, while Han was a military pilot. This meant that much of their time was spent away from their son, and while he was surrounded by people constantly— Rey always felt that he was probably looking for any form of attention from his parents. 

_Why had he invited them back here?_ It was a question that she had asked herself numerous times since she received the invitation a month earlier. Ben was not the type to send paper invitations or even email ones— instead he filmed a video.

_Uh— Hello guys! It would be beyond awesome to have you guys back here! I first need to say that I’m so excited to welcome everyone back to the annual Solo Winter Getaway!_

_Let’s address the elephant in the room.... I_ _know you’ve all been worried about me, especially after what happened last year...and I know it’s going to be tough on all of us to return.... but I just want you to know it  would mean the most to me to do this again— I know it would mean_ _the most to.... I know they would appreciate us coming together again. Let’s make some memories we’ll never forget!_

It was the happiest Rey had seen Ben in a long time, and despite the apprehension at returning to Kimimela Mountain she believed she owed it to him— to them. 

Rey adjusted her hat and scarf as she continued through the forest. An odd sensation passed through her and she paused to look around— it was almost as if  _someone_  or  _something_ was watching her. Shaking the feeling off, Rey moved forward towards the clearing. 

Although Rey had been here many times the view of the sliver mountaintops never ceased to amaze her. The clearing in the woods magnified the view and made Rey feel petite by comparison. With the light fall of snow it made a pretty picture, but Rey knew better than to be taken in by appearances.

“Rey!” a familiar voice came from behind her. Turning around she spotted Finn’s parka clad figure walking towards her. 

Finn had been one of Rey’s closest friends since she started at Elan Conservatory and introduced her to people whom she was friends with to this day. While Finn was the same age as Rey, he was also very close to Ben through their mutual love of Science Fiction movies. 

“Finn!” Rey exclaimed as she pulled her friend into a hug. Since they graduated highschool in June of the previous year they hadn’t had the opportunity to hang out as much. While Rey could have blamed it on the fact that life had gotten in the way, things had been rough even before that.

“It’s kinda weird being back here.” Finn stated looking at the surrounding scenery as he dug his hands into his pockets and teetered on his feet. It was obvious to Rey that Finn was as hesitant to return here as she was.

Just as Rey was about to reply, Finn’s phone went off with a loud ding. Scrambling, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, looked at the screen, smiled slightly, and typed a reply.

“Who was that?” Rey questioned as she watched Finn slip his phone back into his pocket. 

“Uh—“ he looked away and scratched the back of his neck. “It was just my mom.” he finished looking at Rey tightly.

_What was his problem?_ Rey considered addressing it further, however she respected his privacy enough to know not to ask more questions.

“Have you heard about Poe and Jessika?” Finn questioned seemly diverting the conversation away from himself.

“No. What about them?” Rey hadn’t spoken either of them in a long time, however it wasn’t as if they were very close to begin with. The only reason Rey had even hung out with them was that they  _were_  friends with Ben. 

With Poe and Jessika, drama and chaos usually followed. 

“Well....” Finn began smirking slightly as if he was announcing some big secret. “Poe and Jessika are together now!”

“But— wasn’t he dating....” Rey started, thinking of the blonde that she had seen him on Facebook with since last year. While it wasn’t a shock to Rey that they were together— that was evident by last year’s getaway, but it was interesting to note that they hadn’t exactly made it “Facebook Official” to the world.

“Kaydel? Yeah they were together a while, like a year I think? I’m surprised they lasted that long— especially after what happened up here last time.” Finn said hesitantly, as if mentioning what happened would trigger the ghosts of the past to return.

Rey dug her fingernails into the wool of her gloves and closed her eyes, trying not to think of it.  _Fuck!_ An awkward silence lapsed between them as they both tried to come up some form of conversation.

“Ben was telling me that you’ve been visiting him quite a lot lately.” Finn stated quick as if to fill the space the previous conversation had left. It was true, over the past twelve months she had spent more time with Ben than she had in the previous four years of knowing him.

“Yeah— I think he needs someone to talk to.... After what happened.....” Rey said as they turned to walk towards the ski lift building.  _Why are we tiptoeing around this— we basically killed them Finn!_

“Why can’t you just tell him Rey?” Rey looked back at Finn as he stopped dead in the snow and looked at Rey patiently.

“Tell him what?” Rey replied. There was a million things she could possibly tell him— how she knew what was going to happen and didn’t stop it? How it should have been her to go find him that night? 

“Rey—You may be able to hide it from Ben and the others, but it’s obvious to me. You obviously have a crush on him, if not in love with him!” Finn wasn’t being patronizing as he said this, rather it seemed as if he was exasperated more than anything.

_Love.... Ben?_ It was the last thing that she thought Finn would reference. Rey never wore her heart on her sleeve, as a child she learned it was better to conceal her emotions, and it made her the best of liars. The fact that Finn had caught on to her was surprising.

“Finn, I’m not saying you’re right— but do you really think this is the right time to confess my apparent ‘undying love’ for Ben? Sure I might like him, but he doesn’t feel anything close to that for me.” Rey frowned as she spoke to Finn. 

The relationship that Ben and Rey shared wasn’t some torrid love affair— hell sometimes Rey wondered if Ben even wanted to spend time with her. It was a complicated thing with Ben, sometimes they would spend hours laughing and joking around but other times it was brooding, awkward silence. 

After what seemed like ages they finally reached the ski lift. It wasn’t necessarily a shabby building— more utilitarian than anything. The Solo’s had restored it when they had bought the property. 

Reaching for the door knob Rey began to turn it, but it didn’t budge.

“Ben gave me the key, he said he caught people sleeping in here or something weird like that.” Finn responded as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

A musty smell permeated the air as they traveled inside the building. Han had always been interested in the history of the mountain as it once held a retreat and sanatorium in the 1950’s. Faded posters decorated the walls displaying pictures of Kimimela Sanatorium and the amenities it had. 

“It should be a few minutes.” Rey turned from the wall and watched Finn work the mechanical board to summon the lift. They waited in silence as the lift grew closer and closer, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence as it was before. 

Finally, the enclosed lift reached the docking station where Rey and Finn were. A sudden shiver ran down Rey’s spine and something inside her told her to run away from this place. However Rey stepped into the the lift and Finn shut the door behind her.

It was only then that Rey realized what the weight of being here was. 

This place held so many memories, of baseball with Finn and Rose, of mountain hikes with Poe and Jessika, and quiet chats with Ben in the theater room. But most of all it was the place where Leia and Han Solo had gone missing one year ago today.

 

————- end chapter one ————


End file.
